starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de Coruscant (Guerra Yuuzhan Vong)
La Batalla de Coruscant, conocida también como la Caída de Coruscant o la Batalla de Yuuzhan'tar, fue una batalla titánica cuyo resultado fue que Coruscant, la capital de la Nueva República, cayó a las manos de los invasores extragalácticos yuuzhan vong. Fue una de las batallas más feroces de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong y tal vez el conflicto más destructivo visto en Coruscant en toda su larga historia. La Batalla de Coruscant Preparaciones La estrategia del Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah incluía una eventual invasión a la capital galáctica de Coruscant. Su plan inicial incluía reunir varias flotas grandes y combinarlas con la suya. El plan, llamado Plan de Batalla Coruscant, también dependía de que los yuuzhan vong conquistaran al planeta Reecee, que planeaban usar para reunir sus fuerzas. Los yuuzhan vong tomaron Reecee y destruyeron casi por completo la flota de la Nueva República que estaba estacionada ahí. Sin embargo, después de la captura de Reecee, Han y Leia Solo exploraron una nebulosa conocida como el Bantha Negro. El ataque yuuzhan vong Como lo predijo Mace Windu casi cinco décadas antes del inicio de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, una enorme armada yuuzhan vong atacó Coruscant desde el Grupo de Cometas OboRin, después de haberse reunido en Borleias. Usaron naves de refugiados con prisioneros de batallas previas para escudar la flota yuuzhan vong. Incluso con los esfuerzos de varios líderes influyentes, la nueva flota de invasión yuuzhan vong simplemente era demasiado inmensa para ser rechazada. Comandantes como Garm Bel Iblis, quien comandaba al Grupo de Flota Dos, intentaron atacar directamente a la flota invasora; el almirante Traest Kre'fey, comandante del Grupo de Flota Uno, eligió fastidiar a los invasores con combate y bombardeo de largo alcance; Wedge Antilles, comandante del Grupo de Flota Tres, atacó constantemente la retaguardia de los yuuzhan vong durante la batalla; y Carlist Rieekan, que dirigía la Fuerza de Defensa de Coruscant, organizaron y dirigieron la defensa terrestre de Coruscant. Se dijo que la flota yuuzhan vong tenía "decenas de miles" de naves, y que estaba presente la mitad de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Para la batalla, Borsk Fey'yla le dio al almirante Sien Sovv, Comandante Supremo de la Armada de la Nueva República, control total sobre la flota. La renuencia de Sovv a arriesgar las naves de refugiados para detener el avance yuuzhan vong produjo deterioros en la disciplina y causó que Bel Iblis asumiera el control total de su flota—dejando a Kre'fey con sólo unos pocos miles de naves mientras otras se unían a Bel Iblis. Una señal de emergencia fue enviada a otras flotas de la Nueva República en Corellia, Kuat, Balmorra y Kashyyyk, pero ningún refuerzo pudo llegar a tiempo para afectar el desenlace de la batalla. Las naves de refugiados fueron tomadas de convoyes de refugiados capturados de planetas como Ralltiir y Rhinnal, y eran pilotadas por yuuzhan vong que deliberadamente las conducían a los escudos de Coruscant para debilitarlos. Esta táctica funcionó, pues redes enteras del escudo comenzaron a fallar, y los generadores de escudos en la superficie eran destruidos gradualmente. Para combatir a las naves de refugiados suicidas las plataformas de defensa orbitales de Coruscant trabajaron intensamente, pero no fueron suficientes para detener el avance de los yuuzhan vong. Eventualmente los cielos de Coruscant brillaron con naves que se incendiaban y estrellaban, y fuego de plasma llovía desde la batalla sobre el planeta. Incluso el Cuartel General de Defensa Orbital de la Nueva República fue incapacitado y se estrelló contra la superficie de Coruscant. ]] Mientras continuaba la batalla en el espacio, los Jedi descubrieron que los yuuzhan vong aprendieron de derrotas pasadas y habían traído varios coordinadores de guerra Yammosk, en vez de sólo uno. Esto efectivamente funcionó a favor de los yuuzhan vong, pues los Jedi no podían destruir a un solo Yammosk para desorganizar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo, en un esfuerzo por influir en la batalla, y para confundir lo más posible a sus enemigos, Luke Skywalker y otros Jedi de la Estación Eclipse atacaron los Yammosks y pudieron destruir a cuatro de ellos. Mientras tanto Han y Leia Solo a bordo del Halcón Milenario intentaban evacuar al Jefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya del planeta, pero también tenían que rescatar a Luke Skywalker y Mara Jade Skywalker. La segunda ola de asalto fueron miles de naves Yorik-trema, deslizadores Tsik-Seru, enjambres de cruceros de asalto Yorik-Vec y coralskippers, legiones de guerreros yuuzhan vong, y tropas de apoyo chazrach. En su desesperación, la Flota de Bel Iblis estaba disparando a las naves de refugiados en un intento por detener el avance enemigo, pero esta táctica no le agradó a los almirantes Sovv y Kre'fey, pues no aprobaban la matanza de refugiados inocentes. Coruscant tenía extensos campos minados, pero éstos no tuvieron el impacto deseado. Con enemigos acercándose, Borsk Fey'lya declinó la oferta de transporte de los Solos, decidiendo quedarse antes de ser llamado cobarde. Antes de su partida, Fey'lya le pidió a Organa Solo que hiciera un discurso final a la gente de Coruscant: En el Palacio Imperial Romm Zqar, el ayudante de Tsavong Lah, trató de obligar a Borsk Fey'lya a rendirse. Cuando Fey'lya rehusó, lo mataron. Pero antes de morir, el Jefe de Estado había puesto una bomba de protones en el Palacio, que estallaría cuando su corazón dejara de latir. Esto causó las muertes de Romm Zqar, 25,000 guerreros yuuzhan vong, la destrucción de una porción del Palacio Imperial junto con las torres de datos, muchos edificios contiguos y varias naves yuuzhan vong. Antes de su muerte, Fey'lya había ordenado la destrucción de las torres de datos, para impedir que información valiosa llegara a las manos de los yuuzhan vong. Consecuencias La batalla duró varios días, con muchas bajas en ambos lados. Los soldados esclavos chazrach harían la mayor parte de la lucha en los difíciles niveles bajos de Coruscant. Muchos de los ciudadanos del planeta fueron obligados a huir del mundo capital durante la batalla, mas los que no alcanzaron a escapar huyeron a los niveles bajos. Muchos senadores, temiendo por sus vidas, tomaron el mando de partes de la flota y huyeron a sus sectores durante la batalla. Como resultado, la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República fue disminuida. La tercera ola fue una biotoxina en la forma de un alga verde soltada por los yuuzhan vong que devoró muchos edificios, incluyendo a los cadáveres, y dejó marcas negras. Escuadrones de coralskippers y Yorik-Vecs bombardearon al planeta devastado, causando mucho daño a los defensores. Los yuuzhan vong eventualmente capturaron Coruscant y lo vongformaron y renombraron Yuuzhan'tar en honor a su mundo natal. Bajas yuuzhan vong 300px|left|thumb|La muerte de [[Borsk Fey'lya]] Pero Tsavong Lah también cometió un enorme error militar. Simplemente al enviar a sus Guerreros en oleadas, y al ordenar a algunos de sus propios navíos a impactarse contra los escudos planetarios, ocasionó bajas masivas entre sus propios soldados. Las dos primeras oleadas que mandó a las garras de las flotas de la Nueva República fueron aniquiladas, y la siguiente, aunque exitosa, también tuvo bajas severas. Las pérdidas exactas se desconocen, pero el Soberano Supremo Shimrra después comentaría que después de las costosas pérdidas del 'Plan de Batalla Coruscant' un tercio de la casta de los Guerreros habían muerto durante la invasión a la galaxia. Los yuuzhan vong ahora tenían un imperio masivo que controlar, y los Dominios nuevamente comenzaron a competir por los recursos. Poco después de la batalla, la única reserva estratégica de los yuuzhan vong fue destruida en una emboscada de la Nueva República y, combinado con las horribles pérdidas y la destrucción de otras flotas en otros lugares, significó que desde ese momento si los yuuzhan vong movían a sus fuerzas a alguna parte de la galaxia, dejarían desprotegida otra parte. Desintegración y desesperación La Nueva República prácticamente se desintegró después de la batalla. Aunque el Senado había retirando flotas a los Mundos del Núcleo desde el comienzo de la guerra, muchas flotas perdieron coordinación. Varios planetas capitularon de inmediato, recibiendo un tratamiento sólo un poco mejor. Las primeras consecuencias fueron que el Consejero Pwoe, el senador quarren de Mon calamari, se proclamó Jefe de Estado, intentando sacrificar a la Nueva República con esperanzas de garantizar su sobrevivencia. El Senado denunció a Pwoe, pero la República no tuvo ninguna cohesión hasta la elección de Cal Omas como Presidente del Senado. Omas, un antiguo soldado Rebelde, había concluido que el Senado y el Consejo Asesor no estaban calificados para conducir la guerra de ninguna manera competente, una opinión compartida por la población de la Nueva República. También se habían dado cuenta de que los yuuzhan vong habían roto su palabra demasiadas veces para ser de confianza en negociaciones futuras. Pero tal vez lo más importante, las acciones de los Jedi durante la Batalla los hicieron populares entre la gente. Usando su influencia política, Omas reorganizó a la Nueva República en la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, quitándole al Senado gran parte de su poder ejecutivo y confinándolo a labores legislativas. También formó el Alto Consejo, que finalmente les dio a los Jedi un rol en los esfuerzos bélicos. [[Archivo:Caída de Coruscant.jpg|250px|right|thumb|El Halcón Milenario escapa de la Caída de Coruscant]] Si bien mató a la Nueva República, la Caída de Coruscant también decidió el destino final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong. Apariciones *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 11: Rescues, Part 6'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Conviction'' Fuentes * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * * * * Notas y referencias |da=Første Slag om Coruscant (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen) |de=Schlacht um Coruscant (27 NSY) |en=First Battle of Coruscant (Yuuzhan Vong War) |it=Prima Battaglia di Coruscant (Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong) |ru=Первая битва за Корусант (Юужань-вонгская война) |ruGA=1 }} Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong